War Against Fu Leng
When the Kami fell from Tengoku, Fu Leng fell through Ningen-do and into Jigoku. Exposure to the realm of evil drove the ninth Kami insane but also gave him great power. After returning to Ningen-do, Fu Leng began to destroy his siblings' empire in a fit of jealousy. Thus the First War, also known as the War Against Fu Leng or the Ancient War with the Shadowlands began, lasted many years until the first Day of Thunder. Start of the War The war, and existance of Fu Leng, was known first to the Crab Clan who lived furthest to the south. The Crab were scouting the area for resources, and the construction of Kyuden Hida had begun when the first assault hit. Had it not been for Hida, his son Hida Atarasi and the courage of Hiruma, Kaiu and Kuni the Crab would surely have been overrun. Defenders of the Empire, by Shawn Carman The initial reports had been not at first credited, so it was nearly a year after the initial forays in the Empire before any seriously considered it a threat. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 5 Legends on the Start of the War Legends said that Fu Leng met his siblings and requested to duel Hantei to see who was the true ruler of Rokugan. During the Tournament of the Kami the Dark Kami had not been participated so he claimed his right to challenge the winner. Hantei ordered Togashi to champion him, and as the side challenged he could decide the weapon to be used in the duel. The most secluded of the Kami choose that all lives in rokugan would be his weapon. Since that moment the war began. Bearers of Jade, pp. 124-125 Spreading Both the lands of Shinjo and Togashi had reports of incidents involving creatures of Fu Leng. Fires of the Phoenix, by Shawn Carman Toshi Tetsuharu The Phoenix Clan, led by Shiba, aided as much as they could. Shiba repeatedly attempted to gain the assistance of Isawa and the Tribe of Isawa, but Isawa could not see how the war was of any consequence to him. Isawa changed his mind after an assault on Toshi Tetsuharu, which left the former fishing village entirely ruined. Isawa pledged his best students to the war effort, but resolved on not becoming involded personally. Beginning of the End As the war was at its darkest, the massed armies of the seven clans readied to do battle against the armies of Fu Leng upon the Uichiman Plains. Just before the assault was to take place, a man calling himself Shinsei arrived, demanding to speak with Hantei. Way of the Phoenix, p. 118 The monk proposed leading an assault team of only seven warriors into the Shadowlands to assault Fu Leng. After much discussion with the monk, Hantei finally agreed to his plan A Gathering of Thunder, by Rich Wulf which led in the Day of Thunder and Fu Leng's defeat. Way of the Phoenix, p. 44 With the sacrifice of the Seven Thunders, the Army of Light was able to destroy Fu Leng's forces. Clan War: Crab Army Expansion, p. 5 Hantei's death The forces of the Shadowlands had been defeated, but a single oni sneaked into the Imperial City, and before the demon was killed by the Imperial Guards, Hantei had been struck by a single poisoned claw which led into his death. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 40 A Note on Dates The dates of the War are shrouded behind the veil of history. What is known about these events and how the dates in this article were determined can be seen here. Fu Leng